Love Bites
by Darkened-Angel18
Summary: Jennifer and Needy have a moment over a lesson on love bites. Jennifer/Needy, Roman/Jennifer OneShot. Takes place before the events of Jennifer's Body.


Is this safe?" I ask for the umpteenth time that hour, staring awkwardly into the mirror. I hear and see Jennifer impatiently sigh.  
>"<em>Yes,<em> Needy. God, it's not like I'm doing brain surgery or anything."  
>"Yeah... But what will people think if they walk in?" I ask uncertainly, turning to look at her.<br>"I thought you didn't care what people thought of you," Jennifer states, flipping her dark, glossy mane back.

"We don't have to do this, Needy." this is said a lot gentler as she sees my expression. I honestly think I'm the only one that sees her as the kind, insecure person she really is. Everyone else seems to take her mask and status for granted. Even Jennifer Check has feelings and fears, people.

"I want to," I say, swallowing. It echoes in the room. "What you said before-"  
>"-yeah, I know I said it feels good, Needs. But you're scared," she pouts, but the effect is ruined by the concerned look in her eyes. "I don't like seeing you scared." I gently grab her hand.<br>"Jenn, I trust you," I whisper, stepping closer to her. I take a quick breath as I'm overwhelmed by the closeness of our bodies. Fear momentarily freezes me, but the question in Jennifer's eyes propels me to continue. I want this. "Please. Bite me."

* * *

><p>It had started with me walking in on her and Roman. She'd had him against the wall and he was moaning. His hands had roamed her body while she bit and sucked his neck. Seeing that made me... angry. All Roman wanted from Jenn was sex and we all knew that. Why would Jennifer be doing that to him? I must've made a noise because she'd stopped, turned and smiled at me.<p>

"What's up, Monistat?" she'd asked. My eyes had been fixed on the red and purple marks on his neck.  
>"Earth to Needy," she'd tried again, huffing and rolling her eyes. Roman had a smug look on his face. I had been dying to drag Jennifer away from him.<br>"Yeah?" I'd asked quietly, forcing myself to smile at her. She may have smiled and cracked a joke about me, but she hadn't believed my smile for a second.

"Perving on us, huh, Needs?" Roman had asked. Jenn and I had glared at him. She'd shoved him away and walked over to my side. "OW!"  
>"Don't call me that," I'd warned.<br>"Seriously, Roman. If you want a nickname so badly, I'll give you one. How does 'Baby Ace' sound?" I'd burst out laughing while Roman had looked offended.

"I'm not small. I'm the beast." I'd muttered 'Yeah, right.' under my breath.  
>"Come on, Needy. I'm pretty sure Roman can suck his own 'beastly' dick." Grabbing my arm possessively, she'd walked me to the bathroom to fix her makeup.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why are you hanging around that jerk?" I'd demanded as soon as the door shut. "He's an A-Grade A-hole, Jenn!"unperturbed, she'd applied her lip gloss. On a normal day, I would've watched.<br>"Yeah, and a total loser. I know that. But he's got a rank. We can get away with anything," she'd winked, "anything at all."  
>"Don't you already get away with everything?"<br>"Only certain people can play hello titty with me, Needs."  
>"Like Roman?" I'd crossed my arms.<p>

"Are you jealous, Needy?" she'd asked, turning to face me. She'd gotten that sultry, amused look on her face. "Jealous that Roman can get that good feeling and more but you're left with an unplugged blowhole?"  
>"N-No," I'd pretended to scoff, looking at the roof. "God, no." When I'd looked down, she'd been standing by my side, smiling at some secret. "What?"<p>

"You're lying," she'd pouted, faking an offended look. "I thought BFF's never lied?" here, she'd accented her point by putting her finger on my BFF necklace. Her perfume had made it hard to breathe.  
>"Maybe I am lying," I'd admitted quietly. "Does it really matter?" Jennifer's hand had rested on my cheek while her face had been vulnerable. Being lied to was the one thing Jennifer hated.<br>"Yes, you dweeb. You're my best friend." she'd stroked that cheek. "Did me biting Roman make you jealous?" I'd nodded dumbly here. "Has Chip ever bitten you?" She'd made a face at the mention of Chip.  
>"No." It was true. We'd been dating for six months and had only just started making out. This seemed to relieve her.<p>

"Do you want to be bitten, Needy?" I'd gaped at her.  
>"W-what?"<br>"You heard me, Needy. What's your answer? I'm not 1800-HOOKER."

* * *

><p>So here we are. The girl's bathroom at lunch time. We're chest to chest and I'm holding her hand. I'd like us to be this way more often- but Jenn will never admit to being lesbi-gay. I tilt my head so my neck faces her but keep my eyes on her.<br>"Okay," she surrenders, locking fingers with me. "I won't do it too hard."  
>"Why not?" I want her mark on me.<br>"The stares, the whispers... The pain." she shakes her head at me and crosses the air with her free hand. "Cross out pain." she's worth the pain, but I give in.

"Fine. Where are we doing this?" she playfully swats me.  
>"Your neck, dumbass." I smile at her and swat her back.<br>"Why not shoulder? Less inconspicuous." she considers this but shakes her head.  
>"It's not the same." she brings her face closer to my neck, but hesitates.<br>"I trust you." I whisper again, squeezing her hand. With a slow nod, she leans in and bites me.

* * *

><p>I gasp as her teeth connect and she pulls back, horrified. "I'm okay," I add hastily. "I just wasn't prepared." she accepts that and bites again. I moan at the sensation. It feels so nice, having your neck sucked and bitten. Hearing Jennifer's mouth is a turn on, too. My lady parts begin to tingle and I smile blissfully at our reflections- popular Jennifer with her eyes closed and her mouth on my neck while dorky Needy smiles.<br>I've never felt so good. Ever. She pulls back and looks at me, wiping my neck absently with her jacket sleeve.

"How did that feel?" she inquires with a smile.  
>"It felt... great." I breathe back, the massive smile still on my face. She chuckles and pulls me into a hug.<br>"Who would've guessed that Lesnicky was a bi girl?" she asks, nuzzling my hair.  
>"I could ask you the same thing Vagisil," I tease, nosing her shoulder. She chuckles again, happy that I used the familiar nickname.<br>"What can I say, Needy? You're extra, extra salty."  
>"Saltier than Roman?" I can imagine her expression.<br>"Duh, Needy. That guy is a total flop in bed. A total flop at life." she breaks our hug and leans into my neck again.

* * *

><p>I stiffen, anticipating a bite but failing to see the kiss coming. She kisses my neck softly and then smirks at my blush. The bell rings and we jump.<br>"Do we have to go?" I groan, surprising her. "I want to do that again. On you this time." her smirk gets wider as she captures my lips.  
>Heaven truly is salty.<p> 


End file.
